I will protect you
by empresspenguinxd
Summary: Antonio is renting a room in a house owned by two Italian brothers. Antonio never get's too friendly with the people he meets but Feliciano is to friendly to ignore and Antonio finds out that he cares for Lovino more than anyone in the world. But Antonio has secrets, things he doesn't want to share in order to protect them. (SPAMANO)(GERITA) rated T for Romano's colorful language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! I have wanted to write a hetalia fanfic for a good while now! So Yep! Lots of Spamano, GerIta and slight hint of SpaUK. Oh and lots of exclamation marks! Thank you and please review!XD**_

_**I do not own Hetalia.**_

_**Warning: Lovino has very colourful vocabulary! XD **_

It was a beautiful Italian evening; the sun was slowly falling in the sky painting the blue into a calm orange to match it. The air was still warm from the day and there was a refreshing cool breeze in the air preparing the scorched land for the chilly night ahead. The sound of crickets and other insects started filling the summer air calling for the night.

The Spanish male sat in his car and was looking at a house. He took out some papers that were in the passenger seat and read then skimming them over to see if he found the same house as described on them. When he confirmed that the houses matched he opened the car door and stepped out and looked at the neighbourhood and took note how quiet it was.

He closed the car door and walked down the path in the front garden to the front door, and then rang the door bell and stood back. He took this opportunity to look at the house. It was very well kept and it was quite big since it was a bungalow. There was green grass surrounding the building and the garden was cut off by a hedge on either side to separate the gardens for the neighbours. His attention was brought to the door as it was being unlocked.

An Italian man opened the door. He had amber eyes that resembled warmth and kindness and light brown hair with a curl that stuck out from the side.

"Hello buena noche I am Antonio are you Feliciano?"

"Ah~ yes Antonio Hello I'm Feliciano Vargas" he held out his hand that was caught by the other and they shook hands.

"Nice to officially meet you Antonio! ~"

"Like wise"

The Italian opened the door to let the Spanish man through "please come in I'll show you to your room, we'll bring your things in later."

Antonio walked past Feliciano and he closed the door after Antonio entered. "This way I'll give you the grand tour" He said and led Antonio down the hall. They entered the main part of the house, it was a big room, the kitchen (that was quite modern) was to the left and it looked almost like a bar. In front of them was a living room area with couches and to the left of the living room there was a big dinner table that looked rarely used. Feliciano pointed to two glass doors that led outside to the back garden, he told Antonio it was a lovely place to relax. To the right was a hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

Feliciano brought Antonio to a room. "Well this is it" He opened the door and turned on the light. "Your bedroom, I know it's not much but you said you only need it for a place to sleep right?"

Antonio stepped in the room there was a single bed, a nightstand, a desk and a wardrobe. "It's perfect!" He said with an approving smile.

"Great! I'll help you bring in your things."

"No it's ok, I only have two small bags I can manage."

"Really? Ok~ after you have settled in we'll talk about rent and other financial issues."

"Right!" Feliciano turned around and walked into the kitchen while Antonio went outside to his car to bring his luggage inside his temporary room.

A little while later he had finished unpacking he looked at the bottom of the bag there was only one thing left. The hand gun he kept handy. "_Hopefully I won't have to use it."_ He thought. He grabbed an old shirt and wrapped it around the gun put it back in the bag a slid it under the bed out of sight out of mind.

He walked out of the room to find Feliciano to talk about the rent plans, he went into the kitchen but he wasn't there. He saw the glass doors were open, _"maybe he's outside?" _Antonio peered out into the garden. Feliciano was outside, humming a song, picking fresh oranges off a tree and putting them in a wicker basket. There was something so peaceful and relaxed about his presence. Antonio noticed that Feliciano had many plants in his garden many of which grew fruit and vegetables, which showed that he was very nurturing.

Feliciano turned around feeling a presence behind him. "Ah~ are you finish unpacking?"

"Yes just now, need any help?"

"No, no I'm fine, I just need a few I want to make some orange juice."

"I see" The Italian picked up the basket and carried it in the house to the kitchen. "Well let's talk about the house~"

Feliciano said there was a bill every month and he could pay anyway that suited him. He needed to help buy food occasionally other than that he could help himself to anything in the kitchen and out in the garden. Antonio agreed he said he had enough to cover the first few months but will find work as soon as possible.

After discussing in detail everything was sorted out all of a sudden there was a loud bang.

They reacted and looked in the direction of the main door, there was footsteps then out from the hall came a tall Italian with dark brown hair and the same colour eyes as Feliciano but they didn't have the same warm feeling like Feliciano's, instead they were deeper as if you could get lost in them forever. He even had a curl like Felciano's. _"Is he related? I do recall Feliciano mentioning an older brother, but I didn't know he meant they lived together."_

The older Italian glared with his dark eyes at the scene. "Hey Feli some asshole decided to park their piece of shit on our property!"

"Lovino! We don't own the road! Please don't be so rude!"

Feliciano turned to Antonio "Sorry this is my older brother Lovino please excuse his bad mouth."

Lovino Glared at his brother acting all responsible telling him off and crossed his arms in a: who-do-you-think-you-are? Sort of way. Antonio stepped forward slightly and held out his hand "Sorry I'm Antonio I'll be renting the room for a while, pleasure to meet you" He finished with a winning smile that made his green eyes sparkle.

Lovino just looked at his hand then back to his face then huffed "You've got to be kidding?"

Antonio's hand began to retract he was a little confused _"was it something I said?"_

"Feli This guy is a total stranger and you're letting him stay in our house? He could be a murder for all we know! "

Antonio's heart stopped in panic at the word Lovino mentioned. But he looked cool and calm.

"Lovi! His name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, He's from Spain and he is not a murder!"

"He's foreign?! And _Spanish_? Great just perfetto!" he yelled sarcastically.

"Lovi he's right here! Now stop being so rude, per favore!" The Younger Italian begged.

Lovino turned to Antonio who was feeling pretty beaten up.

"I never wanted to rent out a room it was my stupid brother's idea so just stay out of my way got it!?" He turned around quickly and stomped to his room, leaving the two behind.

Feliciano sighed sadly and couldn't find words to speak.

"Did I say something to offend him?"

"No he's been quite troublesome lately, he won't tell my why and every time I mention it he denies he's angry."

"Oh."

"He's good at heart really just give him some time he'll warm up to you". He then smiled at Antonio with pure kindness in his eyes. Antonio hoped for the same as the younger Italian. Why did Lovino hate him so much? He didn't know, he also didn't know why he cared so much.

* * *

Antonio lay in bed to busy thinking to sleep. His mind wondered onto different subjects like jobs. He need to find a temporary job, he couldn't stay too long in one place at a time. Then he worried about where he should go next, or what if _they_ knew where he was. _"I'll cross that bridge when I get there, but the last thing I want to do is to hurt them."_ He thought. Suddenly He thought of Lovino. He was a piece of work, but his eyes, those deep brown eyes. They made him look intelligent and they complimented his other facial features. _"I wonder what he looks like when he smiles."_ Antonio thought about it and his heart rate quickened. _"What? What is this?"_ He placed his hand on his chest. _"Did that happen because I thought of Lovino?"_ His heart jumped on thinking his name. This was bad he couldn't have fallen in love with him. No, he won't, besides even if he did love Lovino there is no way he would ever love him back. Feeling secure of his judgement he closed his eyes and gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Iwas an early start for Antonio he had to find a job straight away and as the saying goes the early bird catches the worm. _"Although I'm not sure that applies for jobs?" _He wouldn't know unless he tried.

He wanted to look fresh for interviews for he needed to take a shower. He grabbed his towel and headed towards the bathroom. He quickly opened and closed the door not to wake the others. He turned on the water and waited till it got warm.

~meanwhile~

It was a wonderful morning and the birds were chirping merrily welcoming the sun. Lovino's eyes fluttered open _"Damn birds waking me up so early!" _He thought with a twitching eye brow. He flung off the thin blanket and half sleeping he staggered down the hall to the bathroom. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open and immediately froze in his tracks. Antonio was in the middle of taking off his shirt when he saw Lovino. Lovino saw his upper body for the first time; his shorts were still on him.

Lovino went as red as a tomato and slammed the door shut. _"Gah! What the hell is wrong with me I'm freaking out because I saw a guy shirtless? N-Nah I was just surprised to see him in the bathroom that's all"_ and with that thought he sighed. The bathroom door creaked open slightly. Antonio was seeing if Lovino was ok, the reaction shocked him_. "Does he hate me that much that he freaks out when he sees me?"_ Antonio wondered. He remembered what Feliciano said "_He's good at heart really just give him some time he'll warm up to you"_. Antonio seized the door handle and opened the door "Lovino!"

Lovino jumped and swung around, and saw Antonio was still half naked "W-What?!" He said trying not to show his blushing face.

"Um do you need to use the bathroom first?"

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Well you did walk into the bathroom."

"Shut up you had the bathroom first I'll wait" He quickly turned away to end the conversation. Antonio used the bathroom first in the end, He realised how angry Lovino looked _"He was nearly red with rage"._

Antonio felt a sinking feeling in his chest and a frown grew on his face. Why was he so disappointed, he felt like crying. He shook his head and remembered there was more important things to do than think of his Lovino. . . _"wait _my _Lovino?" _ Now he really felt stupid. He decided to quickly move on.

* * *

Feliciano was in the kitchen making coffee for himself. He was still rather tiered and needed the caffeine to start the day. Antonio entered wearing a white shirt and tie and was holding CVs to hand into different places for work.

"Good morning Antonio~"

"Morning Feliciano"

"Ah~ just call me feli, it's easier!"

"Alright Feli"

"Are you looking for a job today?"

"Si hopefully I find one that has good pay for a temp job."

"Good luck~"

"¡Gracias!

Then out of nowhere the doorbell rang. Antonio looked towards Feli. "Are you expecting someone this early?" Feli shook his head side to side. Antonio went to answer it since he was closer. He opened the front door and stood in front of him was a tall man with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He looked surprised to see Antonio.

"May I help you?" Antonio smiled. The man scanned Antonio head to toe before answering.

"Um yes I'm looking for Feliciano" Antonio noticed his accent was quite unusual.

"Si and your name is?"

The man was just about to answer when Feli called out from the hall. "Ludwig?"

They both looked at Feli who was walking towards the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Ya, Ya everything is fine I uh." His eyes shifted looking at Feli and Antonio. "I uh think I forgot my wallet last time I was here."

"Sorry Ludwig I don't think it's here, I haven't seen a wallet laying around."

"Oh well I guess my brother took it then!" He looked down slightly flustered "Sorry for bothering you" He looked at them and turned and walked back the way he came. "Wait Ludwig do you want some coffee?"

He continued walking while turning his head and said "another time."

Feli looked awfully sad after his abrupt departure. "That was strange."

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Si His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, He's from Germany. H e may look big and intimidating but he is really a wonderful person." Feli suddenly had t look of calmness over his face and his eyes looked dreamy.

"Do you have feelings for this man?" Feli's face flushed

"What? What are you talking about?"

"They way you talk about him and think about him looks like you have a crush."

"Well yes I won't deny it but don't say anything to him! I know Ludwig just wants to be friends so there is no point confessing anything to him". Feli grew into a sad face that Antonio had never seen before.

"Does Lovino know?" He asked quietly. All of a sudden there was a bright smile on Feli's face "VE~ don't you have to look for jobs now? Get going! Bye bye now~!" The door shut.

Antonio laughed softly, he went to his car to drive to town and hopefully find a job.

But little did he know that someone was following him.

**Thank you for reading please say if you liked it or not in a review! I will write more if people like it! X3 I would really appreciate it! Well as Feliciano would say: Hasta La Pasta~~! (=****ヮ****=)**೨ **XD **


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a hetalia fanfic! (duh!) so hope you enjoy! Lots of exclamation marks! Thank you and please review, review, review!XD**_

_**I do not own Hetalia.(or Gypsy Kings!)**_

_**Warning: Lovino has very colourful vocabulary! XD **_

Antonio went into nearly every store in the town and handed in a CV and even had a couple interviews. He only wanted a temporary job so he didn't go into the city. He felt very pleased with his progress; he got some very good offers. The day was going smoothly until he noticed that there was a car following him around the town. At first he thought it was a coincidence but he read the licence plate after the second time he saw it, and then kept spotting it again and again. He got into his car and took a deep breath, _"it might not be _them _so calm down, don't let your guard down either, someone following you suspiciously is never a good thing."_ Antonio needed to make sure this guy was following him so he got back out of his car and went across the road to a grocery store to buy something small. He causally walked in the store through the automatic doors, and looked in the corner of his eye to the following car. A man had got out but his face was covered by a hat. _"So this guy isn't an idiot he knows what he's doing, this could be trouble."_ The man was coming closer following Antonio's trail, Antonio took some tomatoes and quickly bought them. He was able to quickly turn around and 'accidently' bump into the man to hopefully get a glimpse of his face, but he instantly turned the other way."Sorry!" said Antonio politely, he just grunted and walked down an aisle. Panic shot through Antonio's veins. He did look familiar! Antonio had to get rid of him as soon as possible, but he left his gun at home. _"I guess I'll have to jump him."_

Antonio paced out of the store and turned around the nearest corner to be avoided by eyes but visible to the man's. He didn't need to turn to see if he was being followed he had pretty loud footsteps. _"Must be a big guy, he's not the best choice for a spy? _They _usually use a scrawny guy."_ This situation didn't make much sense, something was wrong.

Once Antonio felt he was secure he turned on his heel and with swift moves grabbed the man in a head lock. The man gasped out of shock and his hat fell off and his face was revealed, Antonio's eyes widened in pure disbelief. He did know this man. It was shocked, blonde haired, blue eyed Ludwig!

"_Don't tell me he works for them!"_ Antonio thought. A burning sense of anger filled his being, he grabbed Ludwig's collar with his fists and slammed him against the wall. The German wasn't hurt but he was breathing heavily he didn't know that Antonio would ever act this way. "Why are you following me?" Antonio glared. Ludwig gulped. "Uh I- wanted to. . . uh"

"Speak!" spat Antonio jabbing his fists into Ludwig's collar bones.

"I wanted to see if you were good enough for him!" Ludwig yelled. Antonio's brow creased in confusion. "What?" The Germans face turned to a shade of pink in embarrassment, knowing he had to explain. "F-Feliciano is a good friend of mine, so I got to make sure that the person he chooses to love will treat him right-"

"Wait what? Chooses his love? . . . do you think I'm Feliciano's boyfriend?"

"Well when I saw you it seemed that you had stayed the night, and you were with him this morning." Antonio sighed in relief _"So he's not working for them"_. He let go of Ludwig and smiled. "I'm not his boyfriend; I'm only renting a room for a few months". Ludwig looked completely ashamed and embarrassed for his actions "Oh sorry".

"No I'm sorry for attacking you like that I didn't know, you uh. . . . . . so um you followed me all over town for Feliciano?"

"uh-yeah, he's my friend".

"This just seems like a lot to do for someone who is just a 'friend'"

"Well if anyone disserves happiness it's Feliciano. He is naive but his kindness is something that could make even a serial murder into a Saint." Antonio tried to smile, he did agree with Ludwig but he doubted that Ludwig has met the people he dealt with. He looked into those light blue eyes and his face had the same peaceful expression as Feli's when he talked about Ludwig.

"You love Feliciano don't you?" Ludwig looked as shocked as when Antonio attacked him, he was really blushing now.

"Well yes, I guess so I used to think I wouldn't fall in love with any one let alone men. But When I met Feliciano I realized what love felt like for the first time. He made me see the beauty in it, he thought me when it comes to love it doesn't matter what they are but rather who they are." Antonio was surprised that Feliciano said something so deep. But he didn't understand something about Ludwig. "So why haven't you told him you're feelings?"Ludwig looked down his eyes filled with sadness that dulled the brightness in his eyes. "I don't think I'm good enough for him he deserves someone who is happier, energetic and not as intimidating as me".

"But that's what you think. Have you ever asked what Feliciano wanted?" Ludwig looked up at Antonio with a surprised look Antonio definitely hit something that he never thought of before, so he continued. "I think you're being overly protective of him, by pushing him away I think it only makes him sadder". Antonio smiled at Ludwig "He thinks you're a wonderful person you know."

Ludwig didn't know what to say he never thought that he was hurting Feliciano by trying to protect him. Tears were washing his eyes but did not dare to spill. He looked up filled with determination "Next time I see Feliciano I will tell him the truth. But no matter what the answer, he will always be my dearest friend."

"That's the spirit!" Antonio placed his hand on Ludwig's shoulder. Antonio saw a pen in his chest pocket but something caught his special attention. "Hey Ludwig" Antonio said while removing his hand from his shoulder and pointing at the pen "Where did you get that pen?" Ludwig looked at his pocket confused, and then saw the pen at took it in his had to examine it. "It was a gift from my brother, it's from the company he works at, here." He handed it to Antonio to look it. The pen was shiny black and had gold around the top, but the part Antonio was most interested in was what was written on the pen. It was a white sticker no words just a logo: [Θ]

Antonio's heart skipped a beat. "Sorry what does your brother work as again?"

"He has an office job in the city"

"Does the company have a name?"

"Well um I'm not sure- oh yes Theta." Antonio froze his eyes were fixed on the pen. Ludwig confirmed his suspicion. Thoughts were racing through his head _"His brother? Who is his brother and why is he working for them? Why is he working for Theta?! Wait Feliciano said his name was Ludwig Beilschmidt, does that mean Gilbert...? "_

"Is your brother's name Gilbert?"

"Um yes have you guys met before?" Antonio shuddered at the thought. "Yes. We have." Antonio handed back the pen. Ludwig noticed Antonio didn't look so good so he talked to pretend he didn't notice. "Um I always wonder why they don't have their name on the pen, my brother said it was something to do with their company name changing constantly."

"Yeah- great um, does your G-Gilbert work in this country?" Antonio asked desperately, trying to hide the panic in his voice. Ludwig became concerned and debated whether to answer or not, but Antonio looked like his life depended on it. "Um yes. In the city, why do you ask?" Antonio couldn't speak so, many thoughts were swirling in a chaotic storm inside his head that his mind was blank. "I have to go". Antonio said abruptly and dashed back to his car, and quickly drove home. _"What are they doing in Italy?"_

He ran to the front door and closed it behind him "Lovino!?" called out a voice. It caught Antonio by surprise. He walked into the kitchen Feli was sitting at the table and had just got up to see who the person at the door was. He saw that it was Antonio and you could practically see his heart sink. "Ciao Antonio, Have you seen Lovino while you were out?!" He said as he walked with his eyes filled with worry to Antonio. Antonio said that he hadn't, this nearly made Feli break down tears were filling his eyes. "I don't know where he is, I tried calling him but he just won't answer! I don't know where he could have gone." The tears began to slip out of his eyes. Antonio hated seeing him like this. He tried to comfort him. "I'm sure he's fine Feli, He'll probably be back for dinner." Feli nodded and wiped his cheeks quickly to show he was alright. "How about I cook tonight, as a way of saying thank you" Antonio said with a kind smile. Feli looked up at him with delight, "I have always wanted to eat paella it always looks so good"

"Si that's a real easy dish how about I teach you how to make it?"

"Really? Thank you!" Feli said beaming with excitement, Antonio was happy to see Feliciano back to normal. Together they went out to get the ingredients they needed. When they came back they prepared for the feast. Antonio taught him how to prepare everything down to the last detail. Feli could see how passionate he was when it came to his country's food. The kitchen was soon filled with glorious smells of paprika, cayenne, saffron and garlic and other herbs and spices that made the kitchen come to life. There was a sound of the chicken sizzling in the oil along with onions and spices. The chicken went in the oven after being cooked a delicious golden brown on either side. They cooked the chorizo, onion and peppers keeping the sizzling alive with every turn. After the peppers were ready, they added the chicken and tomatoes with all the spices that Antonio said were essential.

Later the rice and seafood had been added they just needed it to simmer for 20 minutes, they were cleaning up the dishes and Feli turned on the radio:

_~ Y de improvise el viento rapido me llevó~_

_Y me hizo a volar en el cielo infinito _

_Volare, oh oh_

_~Cantare, oh oh oh oh~_

"Hey this is the Gipsy Kings! They're Spanish right? Do you like them?" asked Feli , Antonio smiled "actually they're French, I think some of their parents are Spanish, and yes I do like them they have good songs for fiestas!" Feliciano smiled "we should have a fiesta sometime! And everyone can bring an instrument and play it together! Hey~ Antonio can you play an instrument?"

"Yes I play guitar but I haven't played in a long time now."

"Oh you have to play something sometime in return I'll paint you a picture!"

"Ah so you're an artist."

"Yes! I make a lot of money out of it too."

"What about Lovino? What is his job?" Feli's smile softened and his eyes looked distant. "He lost his job a few months ago, He' been really struggling trying to find a new job but hasn't been lucky so far."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah don't worry about it I'm sure he'll find a job soon!"

"Yeah." Antonio felt that he needed to change the subject. "Well the paella is almost ready do you have any coriander?"

"Yes I grow some in the garden."

"Great I'll go get it."

"I'll finish the dishes." Antonio went out the glass doors into the garden. Feliciano took the paella off the heat and got plates out getting ready to serve the food. There was a loud bang from the hallway, Feli turned his head and saw Lovino walk in the house looking more tired than usual. "Lovino! Where have you been?" Lovino rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently "I was out that's all".

"Out where?"

"I just went into the city ok?"

"Why?"

"I got a Job! Now please leave me alone."

"Why? That's great news! You finally got a job! I'm so hap-" Lovino flinched and interrupted him with a glare. "DON'T!" Feli was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Don't pretend you care" he growled. Lovino took his anger with him outside to the garden leaving Feli in a daze of sadness. Lovino's eyes glared at him in a way that pierced a hole in his heart. _"What have I done to disserve that?"_He asked himself. This horrible feeling he never felt before filled inside him, it made his head feel hot, his heart pound and stomach tie in knots. It was anger.

Lovino had sat outside desperately wanting to be alone he held his head in his hands, then shot up when he heard a rustling from the corner. It was Antonio. _"That damn bastard!"_ Lovino thought "What the Fu*k are you looking at?" He spat. Antonio just looked at Lovino with a frown and said: "you".

"Well stop your pissing me off."

"Feliciano was worried about you did you talk to him?" asked Antonio. Lovino scoffed with a sarcastic smile "I don't have to answer to you, just shut up already."

"Stop." Lovino and Antonio looked up at Feli who had walked over to where Lovino was sitting and then stood over him. "Stop this." Lovino glared up, his teeth were clenched with anger at Feli. "Stop what?" he hissed. "Stop saying mean things to everyone for no good reason, it's not fair."

"Not fair?! I'll tell you what's not fair!" Lovino shot up and was eye level with Feli. "Having a stupid brother who thinks he knows better, act's like everything is fine when it's not and being loved by everyone around him, did you ever think what it's like to be me!? To be hated!? I bet even you hate me so YOU stop Feliciano! You stop pretending that you love me-!"

Feli's hand came up and smacked Lovino's face. The sound echoed within the walls of the garden. Feli's eyes were filled with tears his face was pale with rage. "How dare you think I could hate you have you no faith in me?" he croaked. He hid his face and ran away and out the front door.

"FELICIANO!" Yelled Antonio trying to stop him but he was gone. "It's your fault" whimpered Lovino. "It's your entire fault why I'm being scolded like a child. By my own kid brother." Antonio stared at Lovino in disbelief. "Your brother just ran away because of what you said to him! I hardly think it's my fault!"

"Shut up Shut up SHUT UP!" Lovino grabbed his head to cover the tears that he had lost control over. Antonio's heart stopped he was pretty pissed off with Lovino's behaviour but part of him hated seeing him in pain. "Lovino tell me what's going on now." Lovino slowly lifted his head and looked into Antonio's bright green eyes, they looked so kind and sincere. In that moment he wanted to pour out everything to Antonio, like his eyes were pulling his feelings out, and he could trust him. "I. . . . I'm so pathetic."

"Why do you think that?"Antonio asked softly.

"Because when I lost my job my brother had to take care of bills for months, he wasn't able to do it alone. That's why he decided to rent a room, because I couldn't get a single fu*king job! Every day he acted like everything was fine, when it wasn't. I thought he might look down on me like everyone in this god damn town! . . . So today I finally I got at crappy job to make coffee for people I hate but that's nothing . . . you come along and 'save the day' and you don't have a job either." He sat back down and sighed surprisingly tired after letting it all out, be he felt a sense of relief wash over him. Antonio let him settle down first before he spoke. He took a chair and sat on it opposite to Lovino. "Wow, that's a lot to take in one sentence. How long were you keeping that on your mind?" Lovino didn't bother look up. "A few months I guess."

"Woah I can see why you blew up like that." Lovino didn't say anything. "Mi madre always told me to never keep feelings bottled up or else you'll keep adding to it and explode! You should talk to people or write a letter or write in a journal, just get your emotions out once in a while."

"Shut up I'm not asking for counselling".

"I'm only trying to help"

"It doesn't sound like help it sounds like your telling me what to do, looking down on me like I need your help."

"No, I'm giving you advice it's up to you weather to take it or not. I'm not looking down on you either; I only say it because I care about you." Lovino looked up at Antonio _"He cares about me?"_. He smiled back at Lovino. "There is nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it. It doesn't make you any less of a person it doesn't give the other person power, if anything it means that you want to be stronger. You just need a hand to help you on your feet. And when the time comes you'll be the one to help the person you care about when they need it."

Lovino took in every word of Antonio's into his heart. He blushed slightly "Listen I'll only say this once so um." He looked into Antonio's eyes and a smile pecked his lips. "Thanks" Lovino smiled for a second and looked back down again. Antonio's heart beat so fast his face went red. He hoped Lovino wouldn't see, so thankfully Lovino's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello . . . Ah hello Ludwig. . . . . Ah I see, yeah we had a fight. . . .can I speak with him . . . . I'm not angry."Antonio thought it was best to leave Lovino alone so he mimed with his hands that he was going inside.

Antonio checked to see if he could be seen; when the cost was clear he went in his room, locked the door and pulled down the blinds. He had a lot of research to do and it was going to take all night. All he typed in the computer was Theta.

**Thank you for reading! This is dedicated to all the people who carry more than they can bare, including some people who are close to me. Please say if you liked it or not in a review! I would really appreciate it! ** **XD**


End file.
